In the textile industry, it is common to apply a treatment material to a textile material. For example, size may be applied to threads to facilitate their handling in subsequent operations while finishing agents such as dye and waterproofing may be applied to woven fabrics. This is done through the use of an apparatus which holds a quantity of treatment material, often in foam form, in a pocket and the textile material is drawn through the pocket. Frequently, the apparatus does not have its own power source to draw the textile material and, instead, the power of the apparatus which performs a subsequent operation is used. Such a subsequent operation, however, may not advance the textile material at a steady rate with the result that some portions pass through the pocket of treatment material at a comparatively slow speed and other portions pass through at a comparatively high speed. Because of this, the treatment material is not applied uniformly to the textile material with the slower portions receiving too much and the faster portions too little.